


He made me think…

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Concussions, Gaslighting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal and Peter are kidnapped, but find a way to escape. Can they stay ahead of their kidnapper?





	He made me think…

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘Wild card’ square on my H/C bingo card. I took gaslighting as prompt, since I didn´t know the word, but there is all sorts of whump.

‘Peter, we need to go, NOW!’

Neal can see Peter is doing his best to keep up with Neal. Neal backtracks and puts his shoulder under Peter´s arm and starts dragging Peter with him. He ignores Peter´s groans of pain and keeps pushing forward.

When they stumble outside, it takes Neal a moment to adjust to the light. He notices an old jeep a couple of yards away. He quickly drags Peter towards it, dropping him into the passenger seat. Peter slumps half-unconscious into the seat while Neal tries to start the car. He lets out a sigh of relief when it starts on the first try. Neal hits the gas.

His heart is pounding, he still can´t believe they made it out of there.

‘We did it, Peter.’

When he doesn´t get a response, he glances over and can see Peter is losing his battle with consciousness.

‘PETER! Hey, Peter, stay with me, OK?’

‘I´m OK?’

Neal frowns but he is too busy to keep the car on the road.

‘Sure you are. But stay awake, just a little longer, OK?’

Neal drives as fast as he dares on the dirt road, his only goal to put as much distance between them and their kidnappers.

Suddenly he sees movement in the corner of his eye. The moment he wants to turn to see what it is, something slams into the jeep. The impact is bone crushing and Neal smashes against the steering wheel. He is out on impact.

 

* *  *

 

Neal slowly claws his way back to consciousness. The world is a reddish pink. It takes a moment to realize it is blood running down his face and in his eyes.

_Peter!_

With herculean effort, Neal lifts his head from the steering wheel in an attempt to look at Peter. There is someone next to Peter´s side of the car.

‘Stay away from him.’ is what Neal wants to say, but only a weak groan leaves his mouth.

‘Oh Neal, now you have done it. You killed Peter.’

Neal looks in horror as the man takes his fingers of Peter´s carotid artery.

‘What?’

‘Poor Peter here is dead. What will you tell his lovely wife? What is her name again? Elizabeth?’

‘Leave her…’

It is a testimony to Neal´s mental status, when he startles when his door is pulled open. He is still trying to turn his head when he is pulled from the car. The moment he hits the ground, he is out again.

 

* *  *

 

Neal is not sure what is happening, there is noise, and vibration. He does his best to wake up, but his head feels like it is split in half. He must have made a noise, because a hand grabs his hair and pulls his head up. The nausea that was lingering flares up and he can´t stop his stomach from flipping over. He vomits and hears a man exclaim in disgust. His head is slammed against something hard and pain explodes in his head, before everything goes black.

 

* *  *

 

Neal slowly blinks open his eyes. His head hurts. He tries to catalogue what hurts more, his head or his face, especially his nose. He gives up when his whole body seems to hurt. What happened?

He tries to take steady breathes and think, scanning through his memories. He gives a groan when his brain provides him with the details. Peter and he were kidnapped. Wait, they escaped. They were driving a car and were in an accident… and then it hits Neal. They were in a car accident and they had been unrestrained which explains his splitting headache. Peter had been unconscious in the seat next to him.

Neal sighs, so they are back to square one. Their kidnapper found them again. He needs to find Peter. He puts his hands on the floor to push himself up on his hands and knees, feeling unsteady. He waits a moment for his stomach to settle a bit before he pushes himself in a standing position.

When he is finally standing, his stomach rolls unhappily and he swallows thickly to keep its content inside. He slowly pushes himself off the wall towards the door, only to slam hard against the floor. When he tries to figure out what made him loose his balance, he notices the chain trapping his ankle, it is connected to the wall. He sits back against the wall, letting his head rest against it. The cool wall helps a bit against the nausea.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed when he startles awake again. He must have fallen asleep, even in his uncomfortable position on the floor. He listens to think what woke him and he realizes it were the footsteps that are approaching.

He groans getting into a more sitting position, he will not face his kidnapper laying down. He doesn´t hear a key or anything, so it must be an electronic lock. When the door opens, light floods the space and Neal shuts his eyes against it.

‘Good to see you awake, Mister Caffrey. You had me worried for a while.’

‘What do you care?’ Neal croaks.

Neal can see the man studying him. He still doesn´t know what he wants.

‘I must admit, I was impressed with your little stunt. Never thought you were going to make it, but you did. Quiet impressive.’

‘What did you do to Peter? He was hurt. Where is he? Let me see him and I will take care of him, so he won´t be a bother to you.’

 ‘Take care of him? Oh, my dear Neal, that won´t be necessary.’

‘What do you mean?’

Was Peter taken to hospital? A weight falls from Neal´s shoulders. At least Peter has made it out.

‘Well, he was taken alright. But not to a hospital.’

Neal is confused, if Peter wasn´t taken to hospital, where was he taken to? Dread is forming in his gut.

‘Where is Peter?’

‘Now now, temper Neal.’

Is he being taken care of?

‘Oh he is being taken care of. By a coroner.’

Neal stares at the man, his stomach is forming a nod, but for some reason his brain doesn´t want to understand the words the man is saying.

‘What do you mean?’

Neal tries to play it cool, although his gut is telling him that the man is telling the truth.

‘Your agent friend is dead Neal, you killed him by escaping and dragging him alone. If it wasn´t for you, he would still be alive.’

‘You are lying, Peter is still alive.’

‘Whatever you need Neal. If that is what you want to believe, that is fine with me.’

The man turns around to leave.

‘Wait, how did he die?’

‘You know what happened. You were there, remember? You asked me in the car?’

Neal searches his memory, but the blood seems to be pounding in his head and… wait, after the crash, Peter was slummed beside him.

Neal is getting more nauseous, his head pounding and a wave of dizziness hits him when he realizes what he has witnessed in the car. Their kidnapper feeling for a pulse. Peter´s lifeless body next to him.

Neal vision narrows and a faint feeling washes over him making him sway.

‘NEAL!’

A slap in his face pulls him back to the here and now.

‘Peter is dead Neal and you are the one to blame. What will Elizabeth think of you? Will you be able to look her in the eye? Do you think she will forgive you?’

Neal just stares blankly ahead of him, realizing the implications of Peter´s death.

When the man lets go of him, Neal slowly slides along the wall. A sob escapes his throat, but he is just too exhausted to really feel anything and he lets himself be pulled into the abyss.

 

* *  *

 

Neal wakes a couple of times, but can´t muster the energy to get up or try to escape. There is no point. Peter is dead.

He just lays down, his headache increases, but he can´t care. All he can see is Peter lying next to him, dying. In his dreams or are they hallucinations, he can see Peter with his eyes closed. Sometimes they stare lifeless into space. But the worse are the ones where Peter asks why Neal killed him. Neal tries to explain that he only wanted to rescue them and to get them to safety. He begs Peter for forgiveness.

Neal doesn´t hear the door to his cell opening, doesn´t feel the hands checking for a pulse.

 

* *  *

The SWAT team enters the building, finding it deserted, until they reach the basement. Only one door is locked so they check the heat imprint and can determine there is only one person inside. The person is positioned on the floor and doesn´t move, not even when they call out or bang on the door.

Within minutes the door is open and agents pour into the cell. Someone calls for paramedics. One of the agents kneels down next to their victim and feels for a pulse. It is there but irregular. The fact that the man has vomited several times makes clear that their victim is in need of immediate medical attention. He carefully turns the man on his back and it is definitely the man they were looking for.

‘Neal? Can you wake up for me? Neal?’

The man´s eyes flutter but he doesn´t fully wake up. One of the agents calls out for bolt cutters so they can cut off the chain around his ankle.

‘Neal, we are here, you are safe. We are going to take you to hospital.’

The agent pats Neal on the arm and Neal is forming words but they are whispered too soft to understand.

Paramedics enter the scene and after a quick evaluation? Neal is lifted on a gurney and taken to the ambulance. The moment the leave the building, Diana walks up to them.

‘How is he?’

‘He is critical condition and we suspect a traumatic brain injury, so we are taking him to Bellevue.’

She nods and the ambulance leaves the scene. She enters the building to see where Neal and probably Peter have been kept. The ERT agents are already doing their job and she leaves. She drives to Bellevue to be informed on Neal´s condition before she tells Peter who is still recuperating at home.

‘Special agent Diana Berrigan,’ she shows her credentials to the nurse, ‘I would like to talk to the doctor in charge of Neal Caffrey´s care. He was brought in by ambulance.’

‘Just let me check. Neal Caffrey, right?’

‘Yes.’

‘Mister Caffrey was brought in about half an hour ago and is still being assessed. Please have a seat in the waiting room and I will ask the doctor to come and brief you on Mister Caffrey´s condition as soon as possible.’

‘Thank you.’

Diana walks over to the mentioned waiting area and takes a seat.

‘Agent Berrigan?’

Diana gets up and introduces herself.

‘My name is doctor Hayden and I am Mister Caffrey´s attending physician.’

‘How is he?’

‘Well, he could be better, but can you please provide us with some background information, because he has sustained some rather unusual injuries and I want to make sure we know what we are dealing with. I was told by the paramedics that he is a kidnap victim?’

‘Yes, Neal was kidnapped and we suspect he was involved in a car crash. He was taken with another agent of ours who was found in a car wreck a week ago and we suspect Neal was driving that car.’

‘OK, do you know if we was wearing his seatbelt?’

‘There were no seatbelts present in the car so he was unrestrained.’

‘That story would be consistent with the injuries we found.’

‘So can you tell me how he is?’

‘I am sorry, but I am not allowed to disclose that sort of information to the FBI without a warrant.’

‘Can his medical proxy be informed?’

‘’Of course, that wouldn´t be a problem.’

‘Can I see him? We didn´t catch the kidnapper and I want to make sure we can secure him.’

‘I understand. Please let our security staff know if extra measures should be taken.’

‘We will. I would like to stay with him until we can put a protection detail on him, would that be alright?’

‘Of course, as long as it doesn´t interfere with our patient care.

‘Of course, we will take care of that.’

Diana follows the doctor to a room in the ER. The sliding door is open and nurses are working on their patient. Diana gasps when she sees the state Neal is in. He is filthy and pale. He must have broken his nose, because it is swollen because bruises formed around his eyes. Well, as a matter of fact, he has bruises on all visible parts of his body.

‘Please take care of him.’

‘We will. I can see that you care about him. You are welcome to stay with him. Just for safety reasons of course.’

‘Of course. Thank you.’

‘I will be right back. I ordered some lab work and I will go check on that. We are also going to prep Mister Caffrey for surgery.’

Diana nods and the doctor leaves. Diana takes out her cell and calls the office. Informing Hughes on Neal´s condition and telling him she needs a protective detail at Bellevue. He tells her he will take care of it ASAP and she disconnects the call. She slowly extends her hand to put it on top of Neal´s.

Fifteen minutes later three nurses enter and tell Diana they are here to prep Neal for his surgery and ask her to wait outside. The doctor also appears and tells Diana they are ready to take Neal up to the OR. The moment the bed rolls out, Diana tells Neal to be strong and that they will be waiting for him.

‘Please take care of him.’

‘We will.’

Diana leaves the hospital and drives back to the office not sure what to do. She immediately briefs Hughes and Jones. Hughes tells her that the protection detail already arrived at the hospital. Peter´s house was already being guarded. Jones tells Hughes he will go to the hospital and see if everything is in order, while Hughes and Diana will go inform Peter about Neal´s rescue.

 

* *  *

Peter is napping on the couch when the doorbell rings. He still has trouble moving around quickly so he stays on the couch while Elizabeth opens the door.

‘Hi Reese, Diana, come in. Do you want some coffee?’

‘Yes, that would be nice.’

‘What brings you here?’ Peter pulls himself into a sitting position.

‘How are you Peter?’

‘Sore, tired, but you are not here to discuss my health. What is it?’

When the agents don´t respond immediately, Peter gasps.

‘It´s Neal! Did you find him?’

‘Peter, please we need you to stay calm, but yes, we found Neal. He is safe.’

‘Is he alright?’

‘Well, we don´t know the full extent of his injuries, since you are his medical proxy and they are not telling us anything.’

‘Which hospital? Where are we waiting for?’

‘Wait Peter, relax. Neal is in serious condition. As far as I know, they took him into surgery.’

‘So, what do you suggest?’

‘Let´s wait until he is operated. It is no use to wait for hours in a hospital waiting room, especially in your condition.’

Elizabeth agrees with Hughes, Peter is still healing and is not ready to sit in a chair for hours.

‘Since you are his medical proxy, you can call to inquire about Neal´s condition. I already sent the documents to doctor Hayden who is Neal´s attending physician at the moment. This is his number.’

‘Thank you.’

Elizabeth can tell Peter is in pain and checks her watch, it is time for his pain medication. She hands them discretely to Peter, who swallows them quickly, washing them quickly down with a glass of water.

‘We will be leaving, take care of yourself and call us when you want to visit Neal, we will escort you.’

Hughes and Diana get up and Elizabeth walks them to the door.

‘We will take care of Neal, but maybe you can call Neal´s acquaintances?’ Diana smiles knowingly. Elizabeth nods. Once she closes the door, she finds Peter on the phone. She should have known.

‘Yes, I will hold.’

Peter looks up at Elizabeth with a tired but relieved look. She is a bit more reassured, maybe now that Neal is safe, Peter can rest and take care of himself.

‘Yes, I am still here.’

Peter listens, acknowledges the other party and hangs up.

‘And?’

‘They took him into surgery. He was diagnosed with a concussion, probably from the car accident, but because it was left untreated, his brain started swelling.’

‘Oh hon. He is young and healthy and I am sure he has good doctors.’

‘Yeah they brought in a team of specialist so they assured me he is in good hands.’

‘Did they say when they expect him to come out of surgery?’

‘They told me it will be several hours before he will be back in recovery. They also told me they will place him in ICU, which has strict visiting hours. Half an hour in the morning and half an hour in the afternoon.’

‘So, let´s get some dinner in you and a good night sleep and I will drive you to the hospital myself in the morning.’

‘Sounds like a plan. You are the best.’

‘Don´t you forget that.’ Elizabeth teases.

‘Do you feel up to a short stroll with Satchmo?’

Peter thinks about it but eventually nods. It will be good to get some fresh air and he can feel the pain killers kick in.

 

* *  *

The next morning Peter wakes to sunlight filtering through the curtains. Those damn pills. He takes a moment to really wake before heading to the shower.

Afterwards he feels much more alive and once he has eaten breakfast, he can´t wait to see Neal.

Elizabeth already took care of Satchmo and hands Peter his crutches. He refuses to use them in the house, but outside, he isn´t mobile without them. Slowly they make their way to the car. Peter is relived when he sits in the car and Elizabeth pulls into traffic. Once they arrive at the hospital, Elizabeth uses the FBI plaque to park close to the entrance and she gets a wheelchair. Peter hates it, but it makes the journey a lot easier. It is a testimony how bad Peter feels when he doesn´t object.

They walk into the ICU and there are other family members waiting to visit their admitted relatives. The door is still closed. Peter waves at the agent that is posted outside, he then identifies himself at the desk and asks the nurse for an update. She explains she is not in charge of Neal but promises to call his duty nurse.

Five minutes later, she comes back and asks if they will join her since Neal´s nurse is still busy with him. Once they enter the ICU, a nurse approaches them.

‘Hi, I´m Sandy and I am Neal´s day nurse. Did the doctor informed you about Neal´s condition?

‘Doctor Hayden told me Neal had some brain swelling and they needed to operate.’

‘That is correct. They were able to reduce the swelling. But I must warn you, the doctors placed Neal in a medical induced coma so his energy can go to healing.’

‘Can we see him?’

‘Sure, follow me.’

The nurse escorts Peter and Elizabeth to a room directly across from the nurses’ station. Neal is lying peacefully in his ICU bed, connected to all sorts of monitors. He has an oxygen mask, but Peter is relieved to see there is no breathing tube.

Peter hasn´t moved from his spot at the entrance of the room, the nurse notices.

‘You can come in and touch him. Even in his state, it is comforting for the patients to have family around them.’

‘We’re not family.’ Peter blurts out.

‘Maybe not, but you do care about him. I can tell.’

‘We do.’ Elizabeth smiles.

‘Well, if there is anything, I am just outside the door.’

The nurse leaves the room and Peter moves a bit closer towards Neal. Elizabeth is the first to take Neal´s hand. She starts talking to Neal, about nothing really, their daily life, the fact that they miss him, love him. That he needs to focus on getting better. She knows this is harder on Peter, he is not one for idle chat. When the thirty minutes visiting time are almost over, Peter walks over to Neal.

‘Hey buddy, we need to go, but we will be back, OK? Rest, heal. Can you do that for me?’

He pats Neal on the arm before following Elizabeth out of the room.

 

* *  *

 

‘Agent Burke?’

‘Yes speaking.’

‘I am nurse Wood from Bellevue. Doctor DiAngelo told you he was going to ween Neal of the medication, right?’

‘Yes he did, why? Is something wrong?’

‘No, it was successful, but Neal is showing signs of waking up faster than we expected and we think it would be more comfortable or Neal if there would be a familiar face present when he does.’

‘I´m on my way right now.’

‘Please take care, we will see you in a bit.’

Peter is already grabbing his crutches when he realizes he isn´t allowed to drive and Elizabeth is working. He takes his phone and calls.

‘How did you get this number?’

‘Mozzie, Neal is waking up. I need a ride to Bellevue.’

‘Give me then minutes, suit.’

A couple of minutes later a yellow cab stops in front of the house. To Peter´s surprise Mozzie gets out and walks towards the front door. Peter slowly makes his way to the door, but s even more surprised when Mozzie opens the door with a key.

‘How did you get that key?’

‘Elizabeth gave it to me, suit.’

That makes sense. He really needs to talk to Elizabeth.

‘Let´s go suit, your chariot awaits.’

Peter is pleasantly surprised that Mozzie actually is a good driver. When they arrive at the hospital Mozzie quickly gets a wheelchair and despite Peter´s objections, quickly and efficiently wheels Peter to the ICU.

The agent keeping guard knows Peter and waves them in. Neal´s day nurse is talking to Neal while she works and smiles when she sees Peter approaching.

‘Hey Neal, guess what? Your friends are here. Now would be a good moment to open your eyes.’

Both Mozzie and Peter are surprised to see Neal´s eyelids flutter.

‘Come on Neal, you can do it.’

Neal is clearly trying to wake up but seems unable to cross that last barrier.

Since the ICU-rooms are all ingle occupant rooms, Peter and Mozzie get permission from the doctor to stay beyond the visiting hours.

When the evening is advancing, Elizabeth comes over to pick up Peter so he can rest. Mozzie somehow managed to charm his way into the nurses’ station.

It is in the middle of the night when Neal starts stirring in earnest. Mozzie wakes up and looks at the nurse who already got up and walks towards Neal´s room. The heart monitor picks up and Neal is clearly in distress.

‘Hey Neal, I´m hear.’

Mozzie takes Neal’s hand and gently pats it.

‘No, please, no….’

‘Neal, now would be a good moment to walk up. You are dreaming, it isn´t real Neal.’

Neal stills and by the looks of it is listening to Mozzie, so Mozzie continues talking. Neal stills and his eyes flutter so the nurse dims the light behind the bed. It doesn´t take long before Neal´s eyes open to slits.

‘Hey, welcome back Neal.’ the nurse encourages.

‘Neal, are you with us?’

‘Wht?’

Mozzie smiles.

‘It is good to have you back, man.’

Neal wants to say something, but his eyes close again. Mozzie looks at the nurse but she assures him that that is perfectly fine and that he will wake up again soon.

Mozzie takes his seat again and closes his eyes, this is good, Neal will get better.

Neal wakes up a couple of time during the night and morning but is ever lucid, he keeps babbling, gets agitated and falls back asleep after Mozzie talks to him. The medical staff tells Mozzie is perfectly since Neal is healing and he will be able to stay awake longer as time progresses.

Later in the morning, Mozzie can hear Peter´s crutches approach and he gets up out of the chair placing it next to Neal, so Peter can sit down.

‘Hi Mozzie, any news?’

‘Yes, Neal woke up during the night, but only for a very brief moment. He has been in and out of consciousness since, but he isn´t lucid.’

While Mozzie is talking Neal lets out a soft moan and he starts stirring.

‘Hey Neal, it´s Peter, can you wake for me?’

Neal´s breathing picks up and the monitors start beeping. Neal´s nurse enters and checks his vitals.

‘Hey Neal, what is wrong, are you uncomfortable?’ she asks, while gently putting him in a different position. His breathing slows and soon his vitals are back within their set limits.

Peter watches Mozzie, who tells him this has happened before.

 

* *  *

Neal does his best to wake up. He is floating somewhere, but sometimes reality pokes through this haze. He is getting aware of pain and discomfort. Something is taped to his nose and it itches, but when he wants to scratch it, he can´t seem to be able to lift his hand.

He can hear people talking, or are they talking to him? He can´t tell. That is until he hears a familiar voice. He does his best to put a name to the voice, but it keeps slipping away. But he knows that voice and it makes him feel comfortable and safe.

He also realizes he must sleep because sometimes he gets startled by hands on him. The hands are gently and manipulate his body. It makes him anxious when he feels them when he is put in a different position or if them manipulate his body parts while he can´t seem to prevent it. There is something unnerving about it and it scares him. The hands must know because they talk to him and the voices are not scary sounding, they ooze comfort.

After what feels like an eternity, the weight in his limbs seem to disappear and he can lift them, not much, but he is relieved to find out he isn´t paralyzed. He tries to open his eyes, but they are more difficult.

And then there is that familiar voice again. He does his best. He knows who this is, the name is on the tip of his tongue.

Mozzie!

Mozzie is here.

Neal is so relieved, he wants to tell Mozzie that he is here.

He can feel a familiar squeeze and it feels like confidence is poured into him. But before he can formulate any other thought, he is slipping again, and he lets himself.

Neal wakes again because he hears Mozzie again. He stills and concentrates on what Mozzie is saying. He does his best to open his eyes, because he want Mozzie to know that he is awake. Light pierces into his eyes, so he only opens them to slits.

He can hear a female talking and concentrates.

‘Hy, wlcome ack eal.’

He smiles or thinks he does. He tries to move his head in the direction of the voice and is welcomed by Mozzies.

‘Neal, ‘re with us?’

‘Wht?’ he stammers. His throat and lips are dry.

‘It is g’d to have u b’ck, man.’ He can tell Mozzie is smiling.

He wants to say something, but his eyes close again.

He wakes up again and it is quiet in the room, except for the beeping of the monitors. He thinks, did he really hear Mozzie or was it just his imagination?

What did happen? The beeping and the smell of hospital tell him that he is in a hospital. Was he in an accident? No, something happened. Was he in a car accident? Yeah that sounds like it might have happened, there is some vague memory.

He more he thinks, the more his head starts to hurt and he must have moaned or his monitors must have picked up on his distress, because a nurse asks if he is in pain. He wants to nod but his head just hurts too much. He groans and the nurse must have accepted that as a yes, because suddenly he can feel a pleasant feeling wash over him and he is out again.

The next time is different, Neal wakes and suddenly it hits him like a freight train.

Peter is dead.

The grief is so intense that a sob escapes his throat and tears swell behind his closed eyes, he can feel them roll over his face.

‘Neal? Neal? What is wrong?’

It is Mozzie.

‘P’t d’ad’ He whispers.

‘Peter isn´t a dad, or is there is something with his dad?’

‘I am giving you something to relax Neal, we don´t want you in pain, OK?’

Neal wants to say that the pain is manageable, but the familiar feeling enters his system and he lets himself drift.

 

* *  *

 

Peter walks in, just as a nurse seems to have pushed some meds in Neal´s IV line.

‘What happened?’

‘Neal must have woken and we think he was in pain, because he started sobbing.’ The nurse takes a tissue and wipes the tear stains off Neal´s face.

‘He mumbled something about your dad.’

Peter stares at Mozzie. ‘My dad? He has been dead for some time, why would he say something about my dad? He has never mentioned him before.’

‘I don’t know suit, I am just telling you what I heard. Maybe you should stay here so you can talk to him yourself.’

Peter nods. When the nurse comes back, Peter tells her he would like to stay to see if he can calm Neal down next time he wakes. Since he woke in distress, the nurse agrees to it and Mozzie leaves.

Sometime later, peter looks up from his case file as Neal starts to stir. He gets up and walks to Neal´s bed, gently placing his hand on Neal´s.

‘Neal?’

‘No, please…’ Neal starts to toss around in the bed and Peter gently shakes Neal in an attempt to wake him.

‘Neal, you are having a nightmare, wake up, come on, you are safe now.’

‘Peter?’

Neal slowly opens his eyes. Once he sees Peter, his eyes widen in shock and he tries to scrabble backwards in the bed.

‘You are not real. Why are you doing this?’

‘Neal? You are worrying me. Come on, I am here. You are safe.’

Neal keeps staring at him like he has seen a ghost. The commotion must have been heard at the nurses station, because a nurse enters and pushes her way between the two men. She starts to talk to Neal, asking him questions how he is feeling and taking his vitals.

‘You need to calm down, take deep breaths. How is your pain level?’

‘Can you see him?’ Neal whispers to the nurse, jerking his head in Peter´s direction.

‘Agent Burke? Of course I can see him, why do you ask?’

The nurse looks disturbed by Neal´s question.

‘Neal, whatever is going on, I am here.’

Peter steps closer again and gently extends his han. Neal doesn´t pull back. He lets out a gasp when Peter finally hold his hand.

‘No, you are not real, you are dead, I… He…’

Peter steps closer and pulls Neal into an embrace and he can feel and hear Neal inhale his scent, pulling a sob from Neal.

‘I am real. I don´t know what he told you, but I am very real Neal. You are safe. I am safe. We are OK, we are safe.’

Neal doesn´t let go and Peter lets out a groan when his leg starts protesting. He has to admit to Neal he can´t stay upright, so Neal scoots over in the bed and Peter lays down next to him. It doesn´t take long for both men to fall asleep.

When Peter wakes up, he is stiff and sore but happy to see Neal sleeping peacefully next to him. He will need to talk to the doctor, because he isn´t going to leave Neal alone in the hospital, since it is more than obvious that Neal needs conformation that Peter is still with him.

 

* *  *

 

 

‘Are you OK?’

Neal just nods. He is pale as a sheet and is keeping his lips pursed together.

‘Headache back?’

Neal slowly nods, but that doesn´t help with his nausea. He barely made it up the stairs and it took the help of the protection detail to get him safely into the house.

Elizabeth helps Neal upstairs in the guest bedroom. It takes Peter a bit longer to get upstairs, but he finally makes it and slowly makes his way over to Neal, who has his eyes closed already.

‘How are you holding up?’

Neal just feels for Peter´s hand and he takes it.

‘Elizabeth is getting you your pain medication and some tea and crackers.’

‘I´m fine.’

‘Of course you are.’

Peter is still not quite sure when Neal´s self-preservation got screwed up, but he is here and he will be fine. The concussion is taking a lot out of Neal and the fact that it has been left untreated for so long gave him some nasty post-concussions headaches, but he will be alright. El hand him Neal´s pills and he gently shakes Neal who blearily stares at the pills. He takes them from Peter and swallows them down with the water Peter hands him.

‘Why is the protection detail?’

Peter takes a deep breath and his face darkens.

‘We still haven´t caught him. He is still on the loose.’

Neal only nods. There isn´t much he can do about it at the moment. They will have to rely on the fact that the agents will do their job. And Mozzie of course.

Peter can see that Neal is overthinking things, because pain lines appear in his face.

‘You still can´t watch TV or read, but do you want me to read to you?’

Neal slowly nods. ‘Yes please.’

Peter picks up the book he has been reading to Neal in the hospital. He noticed that Neal falls a asleep easier hearing his voice. It gives Neal assurance that Peter is alive. So Peter starts reading and it doesn´t take long before Neal is fast asleep and Peter has to fight to keep his own eyes open. He decides it is too much trouble to get to his own bed, so he settles next to Neal on top of the covers and lets Neal´s breathing pull him to sleep.

They are safe, for the moment…

 


End file.
